The Twins of Storybrooke: A Day in the Magic Kingdom (Swan Queen Fic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: The heart beats a little faster and a smile grows a little wider as we read about Swan-Mills Family fluff in the "Happiest Place on Earth"! Emma and Regina take their family to Disneyland.


_**A/N:** I got the idea for this ficlet on a family vacation of my own to Disneyland just this last week. I was standing in line at Hyperspace Mountain when I thought, "I wonder what Regina would say to her Disney-self walking around Fantasyland?" I've also missed writing little Audrey and Sophie Swan-Mills. This is a quick little ditty,_

* * *

"Mommy, I want to go to Small World," little Sophie Swan-Mills voiced excitedly, while patting Regina's hip and watching other little girls walk around dressed like her grandmother and her grandmother's friends.

The Swan-Mills Charming family were at Disneyland for a family vacation.

"No, let's do the Dumbo ride!" Audrey, Sophie's older twin sister, begged as she hugged her other mother around the waist. Audrey thought of something suddenly, pulled away from Emma, and asked Regina, "Mommy? Did you and Dumbo know each other?"

Regina Swan-Mills lifted her eyes sparingly from the unfolded Disneyland map and briefly explained, "No Sweetheart. Different realm entirely."

Emma wrapped both arms around their 5 year old twins, pulled them close and chimed in, "But I bet he knew who your mother was. The Evil Queen was well known throughout all the realms, I hear."

Regina's head jerked up in a half suppressed laugh while scanning the page. "Well, I don't like to _brag_ _."_

The twins tilted their heads in bafflement and corrected her in all honesty, "Yes, you do."

Emma snorted and ruffled the tops of their heads. Her daughters were always surprising her with their natural comedic timing. Something that each mom claimed was attributable to her genes.

The comment brought forth a dumbfounded look on Regina's face that was fleeting, turning in to amusement before she kiddingly raised a curious eye-brow at the girls, making them giggle hysterically

"I think we should leave Fantasyland all together." Regina watched another little "Snow White" prance past them and returned her attention to the map. Fantasyland was a section of Disneyland where all the fairytale characters and their amusement park attractions were.

"What's the matter, babe?" Emma shot her a knowing grin and teased, "Is Fantasyland making you a little uncomfortable?" Emma winked and enjoyed the wry expression Regina wore, but the Mayor of Storybrooke took on a very sexy, yet sardonic, half smile.

"It does hit a little too close to home quite honestly. How about Critter Country?" She cast a glance at the kids. "Let's get lunch. They have onion rings over there."

"Mmmm..." Emma moaned in scrumptious delight and the girls joined in at the same time. The three swooned slowly together, "Onion rings..."

Shaking her head, Regina acknowledged that the twins and her son all shared the notoriously junky Swan appetite. She was outnumbered when it came to food, but she still managed to work healthy items into her family's diet.

Like clockwork, a 20-year old Henry piped up grabbing their attention, "Did someone say onion rings?" Following behind him were his grandparents and his 7-year old uncle Neal.

"Yes, we're going to get some lunch." Regina folded the map and slipped it into her pocket. "How was Space Mountain?"

"It was super cool," a 7-year old Neal Nolan answered, and to his sister, Emma, and at the twins he babbled on, "Dad and I put our arms up and yelled our heads off."

"Yeah?" Emma jokingly put her younger brother in a headlock per their usual antics and then she peered at Snow. "What about you, Mom?"

Henry responded, "I was afraid Grandma was going to throw up."

In her own defence, Snow protested, "No one told me the ride was in the dark."

David kissed his wife's temple and Regina crinkled her brow, "I thought everyone knew that Space Mountain was a roller coaster ride in the dark."

"Not Snow," chuckled David and hunched over when Snow elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh, hey... Regina. Guess who's standing over there by the castle door?" With a sinking feeling, Regina tipped her eyes skyward because she had known it was bound to happen. David laughed in a sinister manner and lowered his voice in a nefarious tone, "The Evil Queen."

Reginal groaned. "I knew this would happen. Let's get out of here quickly before I'm tempted to give her a big wart on her nose."

Emma sidled up next to her wife, crossed her arms and studied the woman dressed as the Evil Queen character from Disney's Snow White cartoon. "Hmm, she's cute. But you're way hotter."

"Gee, thanks." Regina's sarcasm prompted Emma's hand to come around her waist with a suggestive squeeze. "She's ridiculous..." Regina eyed Snow then and said, _"_ _You_ know I always thought I was the fairest in the land anyway, and I was never envious of your exterior looks, like you apparently thought I was."

"So you've told me," Snow wisecracked, "... Repeatedly since."

"I think Regina's _really_ pretty."

That came from Neal, drawing all eyes to him and making him blush. Henry raised his brow over a silly grin and Emma's suspicions were realised. Her younger brother was developing a small crush on her wife.

"Thank you, dear." Not only did he blush a shade darker, he puffed his chest out proudly.

Clearing her throat, Snow changed the subject. What was it with her offspring becoming fascinated with Regina anyway, she wondered with an inward laugh? "Well, I'm all for moving on before I see _my_ Disney-self, walking around. I think I'd like to punch Miss Sing-songy, Rosy-cheeks in the face."

"Me too," teased Regina while winking at her former enemy and feeling the pointy tip of Emma's chin rest on her shoulder.

"You two need to relax," David said and won glares from both Snow and Regina.

"Easy for you to say, Charming." His wife poked him in the stomach and backed away when he tried to grab at her. "I don't see a caricature of _you_ walking around."

"Yes, that must smart, David." Regina never turned down a chance to make fun of her father-in-law. "The prince just isn't popular enough."

However, David wasn't fazed at all. "Suits me just fine. There's really only _one_ dashingly handsome Prince Charming anyway."

Snow laid her arms across her chest with a silly grin for her husband when she was suddenly bumped into from behind.

"Oh excuse me!" The handsome costumed Prince bowed before her, oozing flirtatious charm and making Snow blush.

"Hello." Snow said in half surprise and half wonder, while David disapproved of the way the Prince ogled his wife.

"Huh," Emma said with her tongue bulging in her cheek. "I guess Prince Charming does walk around Disneyland."

The Prince caressed Snow's hand and tilted his head forward. "Please forgive my clumsiness. I hope you enjoy your day." With that he bid everyone a farewell while his hand lingered for a second longer, encasing Snow's.

"Charmed." Snow said, her eyes glued to the young actor's departing form as he waved at children passing by.

"He's... Alright," David said after a beat in a possessive tone. He stepped up to his wife, as if marking her. She looked at him oddly and sensed his jealousy, so she put her arms around his neck and needled him a little further.

"Oh, don't be like that. He was very handsome is all."

Regina piped up. "You could do worse, Snow." Then she turned her head at David and joked, "Oh wait… you have."

David sarcastically laughed. "Well, the end result of _that_ union is keeping you warm in bed at night, Regina." He said it quickly without thinking and Regina delightfully chortled and sinfully lowered her voice saying to him, "Indeed, she does. _All_ night long."

Snow chuckled into Charming's shoulder as he rolled his eyes. Henry feigned disgust at the image of his parents in that way. Emma brushed her front into Regina's back, embracing her, and cooing, " _Every_ night." And then she light-heartedly rapped her son in the stomach and he bent over with a great smile for his moms.

"So babe... I think we need to feed the products of OUR true love, don't you think? And you did tease us with onion rings."

Regina pressed her cheek quickly into Emma's lips for a kiss and became alarmed afterward looking around her. "Emma? Where ARE the girls?"

The couple immediately separated while everyone was sent into light panic at the disappearance of Audrey and Sophie Swan-Mills.

Emma knew they wouldn't have wandered too far off. Their attention was probably caught by some toys or fanciful items close by. Her eyes roamed every retail cart in the area, from churros to Princess Paraphernalia, when she spotted them and had to shake her head with a grin.

"Relax, Regina. I found them." She pointed in the twins' direction. All eyes followed. "They're over there, talking to _you."_

Regina took a deep calming breath and grunted when she found her daughter's having a conversation with the park's Evil Queen.

As she and Emma drew nearer she heard her girls talking animatedly with the woman in costume who directed an astonished and incredulous expression down at them.

"... All we're saying is that it's not so easy to make a sleeping curse. Our mommy says it's quite evolving."

"That's _involving_ , Soph," Audrey corrected.

"Oh..."

Sophie scratched her head, trying to remember the right word. She wasn't embarrassed to make mistakes. Ma always said making mistakes was a good thing because it was how you learned.

Eyeballing the Queen's form with crossed arms, Audrey criticized in a very Regina-like manner, "That's not how the Evil Queen really dressed, you know."

"Okay! Hi!" Emma stepped up behind her daughter and put a hand on Audrey's shoulders. "Here you are! Remember we told you two not to wander off?"

Sophie's eyes lit up proudly when Regina comfortably claimed her from behind, laying her hands over her chest and soothingly patting her daughter. "This is our mommy, the _real_ Que..." But her sentence was interrupted by Regina's hand covering her mouth.

"Yes, you two are supposed to stay within eyesight," Regina scolded, ending with a silent shushing sound. Sophie wore a very confused furrow in her brow which was very reminiscent of Regina, but when her mouth twisted in bewilderment, she looked a lot like Emma.

"But we _were_ in eyesight, mommy. You're just over there."

"Well we couldn't see you, Soph."

Very innocently, Sophie blinked and retorted, "Then how did you find us?" Her eyes lit up then. "Did you use a locator spell?"

"Don't be silly, Soph," Audrey pointed out, "Did you see anything floating through the air? _MA!_ " Audrey complained when Emma distractingly ran her fingers up and down the 5-year old's face to playfully silence her.

Sophie looked up at Regina and said, "Mommy? You should tell her how _involving_ the sleeping curse is. I don't think she knows how it really works."

Regina's brown eyes darted spiritedly from her daughter to the queen as she said, "What? And give away all my secrets?" She winked at the Queen, further mystifying little Sophie by using her insincere, business voice. The 5-year old thought Regina was acting funny and not at all willing to correct the Evil Queen on a few misguided notions.

"Your children are very imaginative," said the woman in costume, not exactly in a complimentary way.

"You have no idea," Emma chuckled hugging Audrey and kissing her cheek heartily before her daughter could say anything.

"Yes. They told me that the Queen of Hearts was my mother and that Snow White is my mother-in-law."

A quick second of silence passed around the group and Emma and Regina shared a brief look and burst out in over-exaggerated laughter.

The twins threw bewildered looks at each other while the three adults laughed.

The Queen vainly inspected her fingernails and revealed, "They also said I tried to kill Captain Hook." The Queen bent and playfully winked at the girls. "We are both Disney villains. More often than not, I am told that the devious Captain and I would make the perfect couple."

Emma guffawed just then, the twins screwed their faces up in horrified disgust and Regina shut her eyes tightly and muttered under her breath, "I think I may vomit."

Picking up Audrey and hauling a gleeful little girl over her shoulder, Emma excused her family from the Evil Queen's company, "Well food deprivation can do that. I think it's time for lunch."

"Onion rings! Onion rings! Onion rings..." The Twins chanted with their arms excitedly waving goodbye to the Queen who waved back in an aloof manner, trying to stay in character.

Regina gave the Queen one last ridiculing once-over, taking in how the woman was covered from head to toe, and with immediate disfavor delivered a parting shot as she left, giving no thought to the puzzled look the woman sent back at her, "You look like a _nun_."

Joining the rest of her family, Regina was greeted by Snow White's amused grin, "Why does the Evil Queen look personally affronted over there?"

"I surely don't know," Regina answered a bit too quickly while avoiding Emma's gaze.

"Mom," Henry grinned and crossed his arms, "You didn't threaten that poor woman did you?"

"What? Of course not! I can't use magic remember?"

David crossed his arms this time, "Technically you could, Regina." He patted his chest and pulled out a small pendant from beneath his shirt. Attached on a chain was a small sliver of the Olympian Crystal. Snow pulled out a matching one seconds later, followed by Emma doing the same.

Regina fingered her own crystal under her thin cotton top.

"These are precautionary. With half a heart one would need magic to survive in the 'sometimes' world-without-magic." Regina also didn't want to admit she felt safer with magic to protect her family if need be.

"Can I have an ice cream shaped like Mickey's head?"

"After lunch," Emma firmly replied and whispered at Regina, "See, I'm not just the fun one. I can be stern mommy when I need to be."

Snorting, Regina affectionately stroked her wife's cheek. "Let's go get some onion rings."

"YAY!" The twins chorused while grabbing their big brother's arms.

"Along with a large salad and some sliced fruits and vegetables!" Regina chuckled taking Emma's hand.

"Awww, boo."

The Swan Mills Charming family walked through the castle entrance leading them away from Fantasyland to the rest of the park. As they strolled in the shade of the massive stone doorway, Emma and Regina, shared a loving smile and squeezed each other's hands just a little tighter.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Please enjoy other Swan-Mills Twins stories in my catalogue beginning with "TOS"!_

 _Comments and Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
